


Cat Footprints & Scratches

by guttedDeer



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Cat!Newt, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:45:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5473325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guttedDeer/pseuds/guttedDeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas was exhausted when he went home. Little did he know that there was a big surprise waiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Footprints & Scratches

Thomas sighed in exhaustion as He pushed the button that would lead him to the penthouse. He leaned against the lift and rested his eyes, he opened them when he heard a ding from the lift. He exists out it; scurrying to their flat as soon as He reached the entrance he got his keys and unlocked their door.

Thomas returned home feeling tired and worn out, he steps into their flat dragging his sleeping feet inside; he tossed his bag somewhere and started calling out for Newt.

"Newtie, where are youuuu??" Thomas searched every nook and cranny to see small footprints all around the floor. He followed the tracks that led him to their bedroom.

He swung it open to see a huge mess, he's mouth agaped as he scanned their once so-lovely bedroom then his eyes landed on a cat infront of him.

"Newt?!??"

The cat meowed, It went to Thomas' feet and started rubbing itself. Thomas' eyes were round like saucers, he picked up the cat and looked at it as if it was some kind of dirty thing. He carefully looked at it's face and tries sniffing the cat.

Thomas was in deep shock when he realized it was he's partner. "Newt is that really you??" Thomas carried the cat right above his nose to see it eye to eye and examined it cautiously.

' _Thomas it's me, Newt, I'm a kitten now_!'

The cat meowed continuously, it began pawing Thomas' face as if holding it with it's paws. Thomas placed the kitten down and called Minho on his phone.

"HEY MAAAAN, WHAT'S UP?"

Minho seems to be drunk, he's eating up his words. "Uhm...you know Newt? .... He's been transformed into a freaking cat!!!!" Thomas shouted at the man behind the line; He literally losed it.

"Chill man, I'm at your porch right now."

Thomas purked up from his seat and left the cat on the couch. He paced towards the door to let Minho in.

"Alright.... Then where's Newt" Minho scanned the room, until he found the cat.

The cat was plain white with golden patches that looked like Newt's blond hair, the fur was soft like how Newt's skin felt against Thomas after a refreshing shower.

"Hey dude, he's still cute tho, He still looks like Newt afterall." Minho was petting the cat Newt, while Thomas was just staring at the two; daydreaming about Newt being human again.

He snapped out of it when he realized Minho was scavenging something from his fridge

"Hey! Hey! What are you doing!?"

Thomas slid between Minho and the fridge blocking Minho's sight of what's inside.

"Um... I'm looking for milk? Your cat wants milk." Thomas watched Minho scurry towards the couch and feeds the Newt milk.

_'Thanks Minho, im very parched.'_

 Newt purred as he rubbed himself unto Minho's foot. Newt's ears purked up when he heard the door shut close. Minho turned to see Thomas out, to who knows where.


End file.
